Brave hearts
by Cutie pari
Summary: Tribute to 40 Brave hearts convoy CRPF soldiers... Focusing on the Black day of India (14th February)...try to give them a homage from me..(special thanks to Luvciduodosti who advised me to write this )...


Abhijeet singh is a security personnel..." CRPF convoy "...he had come his home during his leave...but now he had to return for his nation...for his duty...he had to leave his all relation...his old widow mother..his small brother...his wife and his little daughter of 5 years behined himelf...

**In Abhijeet's house**

**14th February (7:00 A.m)**

Abhijeet was packing his all stuff and his deary wife was helping him in his work..but she was looking so sad and gloomy...

Abhijeet in naughty tone: Tarika jee lagta hai iss baar aap mujhe bhut miss karni vali hai...

Tarika looked at him tearly and hugged him tightly: Abhijeet jaldi ana..mai itnezaar karungi tumhara..(her tears fell on his shoulder)

Abhijeet instantly seperated him from hug and wiped her tear : Tarika maine kitni baar kaha hai aapse..aap ek fauji ki biwi hai aur ek bahadur sipahi ki patni use sarhad par roke nahi use garv se bida karti hai...

Tarika in tears: ye sab kehna bhut asan hai abhijeet...iss dar ka, iss khauf ka ehsaas sirf uss aurat ko hi hota hai jiska suhag humesa maut ke mooh me hi hota hai...mai aapko jane se nahi rokungi kyunki mujhe pata hai aapke liye hum sabse bari aapki desh ki mitti hai..aur iss baat ka humesa mujhpe garv raha hai abhijeet...(abhijeet eyes also become moist)...par in ansoouon ko rokna mere bas ki baat nhi ...(smiled painfully)

Abhijeet hugged her tightly and gave a soft kiss on her forehead: i m proud of you tarika...and thank u so much mujhe samajhne ke liye...(in moist tone)

Tarika in tears: mai khudko sambhal lungi abhijeet...aap maaji ko dekhiye vo bhut ghabra rahi hai...(abhijeet nodded and left from there )

Tarika closed the door and burst out in tears...she didn't let out his emotions infront of abhijeet but how can a wife be calm whoes husband is going to risk his life...

**In mother's room...**

Abhijeet bent down and touched his mother's feet but his mother jerked her leg and turned her face another side ...

Abhijeet smiled tearly and said: maa apne guddu se itna rooth gayi tum..ki use jung pe jane ke liye aashirvad bhi nhi dogi ? (tears rolled down frfrom her cheeks)...agar tuhi mujhe aashirvad nhi degi maa to kaise jung jeetke fateh jarunga mai...kya tujhe apne guddu ho haarte hue dekhna hai (tearly)...(his mother remained in same broken position while turning her head )...theek hai phir mai buna tere pyaar aur ashirvaad ka hi chala jata hun...

His mother got up and hugged his soul tightly in her arms and burst out in tears... Abhijeet bite his lip to control his tears...

Mother cupped her face and said tearly: guddu ...mera beta...abhi to tujhe theek se dekha bhi nahi tha.. aur tu jaa raha hai...mat jaa na mera chanda...thori din tu ruk jaa pgir chale jana...mai tujhe tab nhi rokungi...

Abhijeet hold her hand and kissed on it lovingly: maa iss baar jane de...agli baar bari si chhuti leke aunga...(in excitement)..aur tere sare dular pyaar akele lunga mai daya ko tere paas ane bhi nahi dunga ..

Mother's smiled and patted his cheek: badmaas...(she hugged him tightly while Abhijeet was feeling great sooth inside his heart...he buried his head on hershoulder more tightly as he was not ready to leave her mother )

He seperated him when he felt presence of her liitle princess Anjali was standing on the doorstep holding tears in her innocent eyes... Abhijeet's heart pinched badly...he hurriedly came near her and wiped her tears...

kya hua meri anu aise ro kyun rahi hai ...

Anjali in tears: papa aap jaa rahe ho...(abhijeet nodded his head in tears)... phir kab aoge aap apni angel ke paas (asked him innocently )

Abhijeet was feeling so much burden on his heart...he wrapped her soul in his arm tightly...first time tears fall down from his eyes...he kept his hand on her head protectively...

Anjali tugging his shirt : bolo na papa...kab aoge aap...

Abhijeet composed his emotions and wiped his tear: mai meri angel ke paas bhut jaldi aunga...(anjali smiled cutely which gives his heart a sooth)...aur ate vakt mai meri angel ke liye churiyan bhi launga...usse bhut pasand hai na...

Anjali in excitement hugged him tightly: love you papa...

Abhijeet kissing her temple: love u too beta...

Daya came inside...tears filled up inhis eyes but he composed well and said: bhaiya aapki taxi aa gyi... chahiye varna hum aapke bus ko pakarne me late ho jaenge...

Abhijeet nodded...he looked up for tarika but she didn't come as he know she couldn't see him going ...

Mother in tears; beta time pe khana aur so jana ...jada kaam mat karna...aur sun maine kuch faram kapre diye the bahu ko vo rakh liya na tune...

Abhijeet in teary smile cutted her: maa maa saant ho ja..sab rakh liya maine tu itni chinta mat kar..(hugged her quickly)...accha ab mai chalta hun...(saying this he left out from house completely with Daya)

Mother in fear and anger: kitna baar kaha hai maine ise chalta hun nhi balki ata hun bolte hai humesa par ye meri ek sune tabna...(her heart were bearing very fast and deep down a scare pierced inside her heart)

**At bus depot...**

Abhijeet in strict tone: man lagake padhai karna aur jada sararat mat karna... agar mujhe kuch ho gya to ghar ko tujhe hi sambhalna hai..

Daya in tears ; bhaiya aap kahi nhi jaoge...

Abhijeet hide his teara and hugged his brother tightly inside his angelic feather and said; khyal rakna apna...chal bye...(he sat on bus without looking his brother)...bus came in halt and drove off...

Daya remained standing there untill when the bus total disappear from his sight..he wiped his tears and again came back to his home...

**At 11:00 a.m...**

Tarika was preparing food in kitchen when she heard something in TV...she came outside and heard the news ...

**Abhi - Abhi ek bari khabar ayi hai...jammu kasmir ke pulvama me CRPF ke jawano par atanki humla kiya gya hai...(tarika's body shievered badly)...aur humare sutro ke mutabik iss atamghati humle me ab tak 20 jawan saheed ho gye hai aur 13 jawan buri tarah se ghayal hue hai...bataya ye ja raha hai ki ghtana uss wakt ki hai jab CRPF convoy apne apne chhutiyon se laut rahe the...tabhi ek terrorist ne RDX se bhari scorpiyo ko 37 jawano se bhari bus se takra diya jiske vajaj se yahan bhut bara blast hua hai ...even yahan gariyon me andhadhundh firing bhi ki gyi hai...**

Tarika couldn't listen more she felt diziness and going to fall when daya hold him panickly...

Daya in tention: bhabhi ...bhabhi kya hua aapko...aap theek to hai na...

Tarika pointing her finger toward TV: daya...vo...(she was breathing heavily)

Daya also became standstill on his place...his colour of face became pale...he was staring at the TV blankly...

They both have same fear ...they don't have courage to react something...but their horrible thought became true when daya got a call...

**Voice: Hello Daya mai Rajat bol raha hun (a shaky voice turned Daya's body cold compltely )**

**Tarika in broken tone: Daya phone ko speaker pe dalo...(daya did whatever he instructed)**

**Daya in jiffy tone: kya hua sir...aapne mujhe kyun call kiya...**

**Rajat in tears: Daya aaj ke terrorist attack me ...(he has not courage to complete his sentence)**

**Tarika in broken tone; abhi.. abhijeet kahan hai...use kuch hua to nhii haan..(gulping her fear )**

**Daya in crying: rajat sir plzzzz kuch boliye na...mera bhai theek hai na...**

**Rajat closing his eyes: Abhijeet has became Martyr Daya...we should fell proud of him...**

**Daya shouted in tears: nooooo...nooo...kuch nahi hua hai bhaiyaaa ko...kuch nahi...(he throw the cell while crying )**

**Tarika became dumbstruck ...she sat on her knees in statue position...**

Abhijeet's body was wrapping in tricolor...and was lying on floor...

Daya jerking his bhai's body: bhaiyaaaaaa... bhaiya plssssss uthiye na...(shouting badly in tears )...aap mujhe chhorke nahi jaa sakte... ek baar aankh kholiye na ...

Tarika was screaming badly ...her painful crying was echoing in whole environment badly...she was continuously pleading to his husband.." plsss come back...we need u abhijeet"

Her mother was hugging his son and was crying like a mad; guddu ...mera baccha ankhe khol na apni...tu to apni maa ki ek baat bhi nahi talta na...utnna beta...are koi to uthayo mere laal ko...(she was geeting jerks from long crying but not allowing anyone to touch his son)...

His princess were staring his injured...bruised...bloody body...she has became totally dumb...there was not a single drop of tears was in her eyes...she was sitting near his father like a statute...as the innocent was not understanding what has happened to his saviour..her papa...her role model...he even didn't understand the meaning of dead but that cruel b* snatched her hero from ..turned the little blossom into dead flower...

If i die in war zone, box me up

and send me home

put my all meddals on my chest,

tell mom i did my best..

Tell my dad not to bow

he won't take my tention now

Tell my bro to study perfectly

key of my bike will be his permanently

Tell my sister not to be upset

Her bro will take a long sleep after sunset...

Tell my nation not to cry...

**"Because i m soldier born to die "**

**The End...**

**A/n:** Aaj ek baar phir dushmano ne hume lalakara hai, ek baar phir humare desh ki dharti ko usi ke laal le lahoo se rang diya gaya hai...

kya galti thi un budhe maa- baap ki jinhine mehaj 18 saal ke apne ek laute bete ko kho diya...

kya galti thi uss 5 saal ki bacchi ki jisne itne kam umar me apne pita ko kho diya...

Sawal bhut hai aur jawab sirf ek...aur vo hai un aatankwadiyon ki dardnak maut...hume badla chahiye...hume apne 40 jawano ki sahadat ka badla chahiye...jab tak hume insaaf nhi mil jata hum chain se nhi baithenge...

**sorry if my any words hurt you but i couldn't control my anger and hate toward the attackar who destroyed hundreds of life...**

**I will not force you to review in this because its only a small homage if mine to those brave heart soul...**

**RIP to those soldiers and god gave strength to their families to bear this horrible situation...**

**Thnx for reading...**


End file.
